The Love of Karkat and Nepeta
by EmoTayTay
Summary: I have now changed this to a series of oneshots of Karkat and Nepeta. This was formally "The Hanging Tree" and I think most of these will be inspired by songs.
1. The Hanging Tree

An oneshot inspired by _The Hanging Tree_ from _The Hunger Games_.

A SignlessDisciple and KarkatNepeta story.

Description: Nepeta dreams of when The Disciple watched The Signless die. She becomes upset and it's up to her boyfriend Karkat to cheer her up. KarkatNepeta. Humanstuck.

The story follows the original basically. They're just humans instead.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Homestuck that belongs to Andrew Hussie. Neither do I own The Hunger Games or The Hanging Tree they belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**The Hanging Tree**

Nepeta started to cry and move in her sleep. She couldn't take the dream playing in her head. It made her think of her and her love sleeping next to her.

_**DREAMSCAPE**_

_Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree,_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three,_

_Strange things did happen here,_

_No stranger would it seem,_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree,_

I watched in horror at my love hanging in front of me. He hung from the post by cuffs on his wrist shaped like the Cancer symbol. My poor Signless was punished in front of my very eyes. It was there in that place where he died. Where I lost the person that meant the whole world to me.

I would be lost without him. Every second I sat there by heart broke more and more. Tears wouldn't stop falling down my face. I vowed to never forget him.

_Are you, Are you,_

_Coming to the tree,_

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee,_

_Strange things did happen here,_

_No stranger would it seem,_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree,_

They gave me the leggings he was forced to wear whilst they killed him in front of my eyes. They told me to leave and not to return. I ran away, tears pouring down my face. I wrote his teachings for the whole world to see and remember. I would never let them forget what they did to my love. I would spread all the things he taught till the day I died.

_**END DREAMSCAPE**_

Nepeta awoke and check the body next to her to ensure she didn't wake him. She walked to her gallery. Tears rolled down her face as she ran her hand over the painting of The Signless and The Disciple on her wall. They were so happy together and then it was ruined.

_Are you, Are you,_

_Coming to the tree,_

_Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free,_

_Strange things did happen here,_

_No stranger would it seem,_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree,_

She sat against the wall and stared at the opposite wall. The wall was painted with a picture of The Disciple watching the death of her love. The tears running down The Disciple's face stood out with their light green color.

Nepeta couldn't help but imagine her in that position, watching Karkat die. She tried to hold it in but a sob escaped her. She lost all control and couldn't hold her emotions back anymore.

_Are you, Are you,_

_Coming to the tree,_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me,_

_Strange things did happen here,_

_No stranger would it be,_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

Karkat woke up and felt the spot next to him. Nepeta wasn't in bed. He sighed and got out of bed. He followed the hallway to the room the made up his girlfriend's gallery.

She sat against the wall sobbing. He walked over to her and circled her in a hug. Nepeta was surprised at first but then wrapped her around him. He sat there with her and hummed a tune. It calmed her down and she started to fall back asleep. As sleep found her she sang the last line to the song he was humming,

"_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

**SO? What do you think? Please read and review. Thank you.**


	2. A Thousand Years

This oneshot is inspired by _A Thousands Years _by Christina Perri

A SignlessDisciple and KarkatNepeta story.

Description: Nepeta and Karkat set out to keep the promise of their Ancestors, The Signless/Suffer and The Disciple.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Homestuck that belongs to Andrew Hussie. Neither do I own A Thousand Years that goes to Christina Perri.**

**A Thousand Years**

_Heart beats fast,_

_Colors and promises,_

_How to be brave,_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall,_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow,_

_One step closer,_

Karkat looked at the flustered Nepeta. Her heart was beating so fast. She had a paper cut on her hand. He watched the green come from the hand and from her eyes. He surprised himself by using the piece of paper that cut her to cut his own hand. Red started to come from the cut and gathered at the corner of his eyes.

Nepeta raised her hand to him and he pressed their palms together. They watched as red and green fell to the floor. She smiled at him and took the step that separated them.

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you,_

_For a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more,_

_Time stands still,_

_Beauty in all she is,_

_I will be brave,_

_I will not let anything take away,_

_What's standing in front of me,_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this,_

_One step closer,_

Nepeta woke from her dream of a memory of her ancestor. It was of The Disciple and The Signless talking whilst cuddling. She smiled and wondered what it would be like if she was like that with Karkat. At the thought she blushed at the memory of the week before when she got that paper cut.

Karkat felt confused as he talked to Terezi. He used to feel red for her. Now he didn't have a feeling anywhere close to that. In fact he found her to be annoying.

Karkat had to fight the blush as the memory of last week came to him. Terezi wouldn't shut up and he sighed. What was he to do?

Nepeta walked in to see Karkat talking to Terezi. She felt jealousy grow in her. She decided that she would get Karkat and no one, not even Terezi, would stop her. She felt tears form in her eyes when Terezi hugged Karkat out of nowhere.

Karkat noticed Nepeta and made up his mind. He pushed Terezi away and took that first step towards Nepeta. And he thought to himself, _We will be like our ancestors. I promise that to Nepeta._

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you,_

_For a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more,_

_And all along I believed I would find you,_

_Time has brought your heart to me,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more,_

_One step closer,_

_One step closer,_

Nepeta felt all her pain fly away as Karkat hugged her. He smiled to her and led her away from the group. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I will love for a thousand years. Just like our ancestors."

She smiled and realized that this was going to happen all along. Their ancestors had been pushing them towards each other. She knew that believing in the love of their ancestors would bring her happiness.

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you,_

_For a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more,_

_And all along I believed I would find you,_

_Time has brought your heart to me,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

The Disciple smiled at her love next to her. The Suffer smiled back and held her close. They would always watch over their descendants and make sure they would find love like the one they shared.

That love would last an eternity as long as they fought to keep it alive. The man smiled at his love and kissed her. They walked the opposite direction as their descendants, holding hands. The Suffer smiled at The Disciple and promised her, "I have loved you for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more."

**SO? Isn't it cute? I gotta say I am very proud of my ability to write for this pairing. I love this pairing because of how opposite Nepeta and Karkat can be. Please review and give some song ideas for future oneshots.**

**Thank You,**

**TayTay**


	3. Set Fire to the Rain

This oneshot is inspired by _Set Fire to the Rain _by Adele

A Karkat X Nepeta oneshot.

Description: Due to Karkat's inability to sort out his feelings he ends toying with Nepeta. Thus Nepeta falls into a black hole of emotions. Humanstuck

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Homestuck that belongs to Andrew Hussie. Neither do I own Set Fire to the Rain that goes to Adele.**

**A/N: I am going to call Karkat's mom Silvia since one isn't mentioned in Homestuck. Please just go with it.**

**Set Fire to the Rain**

_I let it fall, my heart,_

_And as it fell you rose to claim it,_

_It was dark and I was over,_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me,_

_My hands, they're strong,_

_But my knees were far too weak,_

_To stand in your arms,_

_Without falling to your feet,_

_But there's a side to you,_

_That I never knew, never knew._

_All the things you'd say,_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you play,_

_You would always win, always win._

Nepeta sucked in a deep breath and entered the school. Today she would confess to Karkat. She sauntered down the halls filled with lockers. Following the path she had taken for her entire high school life. The path to where she and Karkat's lockers stood side by side.

Karkat shook his head at his girlfriend Terezi's actions. That was about the one hundredth time they had fought. Terezi saw the way Karkat looked. He might lose interest in her.

She couldn't let that happen or Karkat might go to that cat obsessed girl, Nepeta. She realized she needed to get his attention. She was thinking of ideas when she saw Nepeta walking towards them. She immediately formed a plan, kiss Karkat to show him she was still interested in him and to show that cat that Karkat was hers.

Nepeta was frozen in place at the site of Terezi and Karkat kissing. She felt her heart break into many pieces as tears fell from her face. She felt herself losing her will to live.

Karkat saw the look Terezi was giving over his shoulder. He turned and saw Nepeta. Her cheeks held tear stains and she shook violently. He realized Terezi's doing and pushed her away. With a grim face he spoke, "We're over."

Nepeta was so close to collapsing that when lips touched hers she was shocked. Her eyesight cleared up and she saw that the lips belonged to Karkat. She smiled in joy but fatigue claimed her as she fell to the floor unconscious.

Karkat picked up Nepeta and walked out of the school. He would get back at Terezi for this. He put Nepeta in the passenger side of his car and sped off.

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_When I lay with you_

_I could stay there_

_Close my eyes_

_Feel you here forever_

_You and me together_

_Nothing is better_

_'Cause there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew,_

_All the things you'd say,_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win._

Nepeta woke up to see the ceiling of Karkat's room. She remembered when they were little and she would always come over from next door so they could play. A smile formed on her lips. Blushing at the memory of Karkat's kiss she brought her hand to her lips. Her face spread into a grin.

The door opened and a familiar boy walked in. Karkat sighed in relief that Nepeta was awake. When they had arrived at his place he took her temperature. She had been running a fever. His mom had him place her in his room. Silvia Vantas made soup for the girl before leaving for work.

Nepeta smiled at Karkat as the smell of his mom's famous chicken and dumpling soup hit her. He smiled at her and set the soup on her lap. She patted the spot on the bed next to her. He obediently sat down. Karkat smiled at her.

Nepeta blushed. Karkat took the time to look at her. She was small and petite. Her face was heart shaped and when she smiled she had dimples. Her eyes were a bright yellowish green. He noticed that her eyelashes were long and perfect and her lips had a beautiful definition to them. He noticed, that the whole time he had known her, that he never took the time to get a good look at her.

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Where it felt something die_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_

_That heart you caught must be waiting for you_

_Even now when we're already over_

_I can't help myself from looking for you._

Nepeta gulped and gathered her strength. She looked at Karkat and said, "Karkat, I love you," with a soft voice.

Karkat realized that he loved her back. He smiled at her and gathered her in a hug. She hugged him back and started to cry from happiness and relief. He whispered to her, "I love you too, Nepeta."

Terezi had been outside the window, planning to sneak into Karkat's room and make up with him, when she heard him confess to Nepeta. Terezi's grew enraged. An idea popped into her head. She'd come back later and burn the house down with the two in it. She jumped in her car and drove off to gather supplies.

_I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain,_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Where it felt something die_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!_

_Oh noooo_

_Let it burn, oh_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

Nepeta and Karkat fell asleep on his bed cuddling. Terezi saw this and got to work. After ensuring that they had no way out she dumped gasoline all around the house. She splashed some on the outside walls and on the garage too. Once she decided it was covered enough she took out her Zippo and lit a cigarette. She took a long drag and then threw it onto the gasoline.

The fire lit up instantly. It burned fast and vicious. She laughed at her work and went across the street to the park. She sat on a swing and watched it all unfold.

Nepeta coughed. Why was it so hard to breathe? She shook Karkat awake. Karkat opened his eyes and coughed. He looked at Nepeta, "Stay here. I'll be back in a second."

Nepeta nodded. Five minutes later Karkat walked in and said to her, "The house is on fire. I checked and I can't find a way out."

She nodded and quietly answered, "If there's no way out, I want to at least spend my last minutes with you."

He sat on his bed and kissed her. They had a silent agreement. They laid down facing each other and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She cuddled into his chest. They laid there as they both took their last breath.

_**THE NEWS THAT NIGHT**_

"_There was a tragic fire that took two teen lovers earlier today. The two teens, Karkat Vantas and Nepeta Leijon, were found dead this evening. They were victims of arson. Firefighters fought with the flames to try to save the couple. They died of smoke intake. They were found holding onto each other. The fire chief said, 'They looked like they were just sleeping. It was quite heartbreaking when the paramedics announced they were dead,' on the scene._

_The culprit was found on a swing at a park across from the house. The girl, Terezi Pyrope, confessed saying that she took revenge on Nepeta Leijon for stealing her man. Terezi currently was taken to the psychiatric ward for containment. She awaits trial. The funeral for the teen couple will be held this Friday. The families invite everyone who knew the teens to come." _

**So what do you think? I cried writing this one. This isn't meant to bash Terezi. I love this song though. I hope you like it. Please review.**

**Thank you.**

**TayTay**


End file.
